


Switch

by ImhereImQuire



Category: Vampire Chronicles - Anne Rice
Genre: Bloodplay, M/M, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-12
Updated: 2013-01-12
Packaged: 2017-11-25 05:20:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/635528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImhereImQuire/pseuds/ImhereImQuire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Armand decides to tease Daniel. The results are different than he expected, though no less enjoyable.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Switch

Armand loved to play with power, to take advantage of the hold he had over his pet. Enchanting a mortal was almost as easy as physically overpowering them, the victory as hollow, but truly bending someone to his will against their own sense of pride was something that Armand relished.

Denial was the first step, usually, carefully balanced with enough promise to ensure that the desire for Armand’s blood remained at the forefront of his boy’s mind. A few weeks of that, then he disappeared for another week, and when he returned Daniel was rendered desperate and hungry.

“You’re back!” Daniel exclaimed, sounding breathless when he entered the bedroom to find Armand there, sprawled out on the bed.

“Did you miss me?” Armand asked “Did you miss… this?” he purred, flicking a straight razor out in one fluid motion, and drawing a line across his wrist. The cut was shallow and healed within seconds, but not before a fine line of blood had beaded upon his skin.

That got the mortal’s heart pounded, Armand could hear with satisfaction but before Daniel had taken two steps the vampire had lapped it up, leaving him looking almost physically pained.

 “Yes…I ached for you, ” he breathed, his desire almost palpable. “I haven’t been able to stop thinking about you” he continued, his voice losing its pleading, taking on a more demanding tone.

“You want to drink from me, don’t you?” Armand, asked knowingly “You want me to open a vein and hold your mouth to my throat…. You want a taste of what I feel, every… single…. night” the other nodded, kicking the door closed behind him as he approached the bed.

Armand snapped the blade shut and placed it on the side before turning away, his stillness a perfect tableau of boredom. “I’m sorry, but afraid that I have other plans this evening. We’re going out. Be a good boy and get dressed.  I’ve left clothes on the inside of the wardrobe door”. He didn’t expect that they would be going anywhere, of course. He expected Daniel to beg, and when he felt a pressure on the mattress he allowed himself a smirk, but didn’t turn around, even with the warmth of Daniel’s chest against his back…which meant that the cold steel in the boy’s hand got all the way to Armand’s throat before his mind had quite registered that things were not going according to his plan.

“I’m not your toy, Armand. You can’t keep doing this to me” Daniel growled against his ear.

I could break his wrist before he could even _begin_ to press that blade into my skin, thought Armand, but somehow he couldn’t bring himself to extinguish this sudden display of fire, choosing instead to fan it. “You wouldn’t dare, Daniel. We both know that you weren’t cut out to be a predator. ” he scoffed.

Daniel did not disappoint, vampiric flesh parting reluctantly under his knife a moment later. The scent of his own blood was thick in Armand’s nostrils when it welled around the blade, the mortal mouth that covered the wound feeling unnaturally, feverishly hot as it suckled.

It was the first time in a very long while that Armand had made a noise which was completely involuntary; a soft gasp, but entirely real. “Daniel?” he whispered as the other’s tongue dug into his parted flesh, refusing to allow it to close.

“Mm?” the mortal responded, not loosening his grip upon his shoulders, nor slowing the steady suction of the wound, even as it closed. It couldn’t be over so quickly though, Armand thought. Not so soon.

“Again” he breathed, unresisting as Daniel pushed him down onto his front. The rip of his shirt was loud and savage, a show of force which further allowed Armand to lose himself in the fantasy that he was being overpowered.

The blade carved a sharp, swift line across his shoulder blades, and the blood ran freely this time, worried with blunt but insistent teeth. The pain was blinding and exquisite in a way which he’d almost forgotten and the heat from the young man atop him felt wonderfully invasive. Armand wanted to feel that warmth all the way through him, in him, and he couldn’t say it any more clearly than the two words which fell from his lips, crude but eloquent of his desire.

“Fuck me”

Daniel didn't need telling twice; the speed with which the other's length length was put to his long disused entrance and pushed suggested that he might not have needed telling once. It hadn't occurred to the vampire that the boy might enjoy it, but the hard growls and rapid slams of his hips as he thrust was that of one who had wanted this a long time.

The coupling was fierce and brutal and several more slices were etched by the time Daniel had finished his feast of flesh and blood and temporary power.

Afterwards they lay together, soaked and slick with their mingled fluid.

“I should allow you to do that more often” Armand purred. He’d sought power for so long that he’d forgotten the pleasures to be had from the bottom.


End file.
